1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a plastic which has a defined electric conductivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastics with a defined electric conductivity are particularly adapted for the manufacture of housings and protective coatings of electrical equipment as well as for covering veneer elements for walls and furniture.
In electrotechnology there is a great demand for polymers, the electric conductivity of which, referred to the cross section of the plastic within a range in which the plastic still acts as an insulator, can be freely chosen between 10.sup.-14 and 10.sup.-7 (ohm.times.cm).sup.-1. With such plastics it is possible to maintain an adequate insulating effect while at the same time avoiding electrostatic charges. In contrast thereto, commercially available plastics have only an electric bulk conductivity of 10.sup.-15 to 10.sup.-18 (ohm.times.cm).sup.-1.
British Pat. No. 10 67 260 discloses an electrically conductive synthetic polymer. This is a nitrogen-containing polymer, in which the electric conductivity is obtained by the formation of charge-transfer complexes. The conductivity of this plastic is higher than that of the commercially available plastics, but a conductivity in the desired above-mentioned range cannot yet be achieved there. This plastic, furthermore, is not suitable for further processing since it is neither soluble nor meltable.